harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Caitlin Malfoy
Caitlin Bella Olivia Malfoy (b. 22 September 1978 is the youngest Only Daughter of Narcissa Malfoy and''' Lucius Malfoy', and the Godparents were '''Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley,and Godfather was Lord Voldemort ' Aniute Astoria Greengrass, and Bellatrix Lestrange only Sister of Draco Malfoy. she attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2016 to 2022 , and was Sorted into Slytherin like all of her family the Malfoy she did not betrey family like Scorpoius did ABANDONED CAITLIN her mother abandoned her in the forest After That Night Narcissa was in Labour she gave birth to a Daughter It was a Girl As Narcissa run out hold her baby daughter She did not know how to save her child she run to the forest she give up on the child She abandoned having been deserted left.in the Forest under a tree Gives Necklace for her protection Caitlin and the Necklace that protects her As Voldemort soul flee make a run for it, run quick exit to we seek a harmony between her necklace and spirit When a sells her soul to the devil of a she was a fiend had taken possessed by an evil demon the supreme spirit of evil; of the soul of please complete the attached to necklace the gift of prophecy is coming true She was part of it what will happen in her future the action of prophesying future events he soul to Caitlin is secretly holding the soul of Voldemort DOUBLE AGENT ' As a Student involving secret work they have a secret plan a secret operation whole family ones who created his downfall In first place and there files the a vital piece of information of Harry Ron and Hermione with Voldemort downfall back at them take on, revenge take vengeance in to killing spree come A serial killer whose murders occur in a very short span of time and follow no discernible pattern. on other were involved with it To murder them '''Child Killer / SERIAL KILLER ' She murders occur within a brief period of time for six mouths who carries out a series of murders Of all of Weasleys and potters In her early teens, Malfoy began experiencing strange dreams in which he was sitting alone in a rowboat in the middle of the Hogwarts Lake. He eventually encountered other people in other boats on the Lake in these dreams, and discovered that he was in fact sharing a dreamscape with other people in other times, allowing him to communicate through time. '''UNDERCOVER SPY She was undercover spy go undercover as a student to find out about what cause Voldemort downfall and fall to her vengeance Hogwarts was double-crossing By her behind their backs" stitch up, do the dirty on, them as she was all against at cross purposes with, dead set against; From the start To expose Hogwarts make Voldemort downfall visible she by uncovering it. Giving Birth ''' as she did not know she was Pregnant she did not know she was after that she was Raped she was Underage She did not anything about get Pregnant she was is nine months pregnant She could feel something not right her water breaks though throwers all over All over the Floor She feel having a contraction she was now in no doubt that she was having contractions her contractions started She crawl move backwards on the hands and knees by dragging the body close to the sofa and drag pull herself along forcefully, roughly on to leather sofa She fell back On sofa and get her wand and flash in a bath towels Caitlin her knees up and moved her legs apart.as Caitlin was screaming again '''The Rape as Harry Potter she blames harry for that what he did to her he created a monster in her after he raped her Sexual assault . I slapped her hard on the face Biography Caitlin Bella Olivia Malfoy Caitlin at age 1. was born on 22 September 1987at Malfoy Manor Wiltshire with her mother, father and brother. as Draco did not know he had a sister